When You Found Me
by pinkywriter
Summary: Tommy remembers his youth at the lake when a mysterious girl returns back into his life.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers or the characters, just the storyline.

**Author Note: **Hey guys! Just another one-shot drabble featuring Tommy and Kim in my head before I can proceed with more chapters of _Unwritten_ and _Perceptions_.

As I walked through the park, I remembered it like it was yesterday. There was love at that lake, the special place that you and I always went to. From time to time, I'd come visit, especially now. – _Tommy's POV_

It was about two-thirty in the afternoon and class had ended early that day at UCLA. Twenty-one year old Tommy Oliver walked around the lake he remembered from his youth when he just sat there eating his lunch, thinking about everything.

As he began to open the brown paper bag that had his lunch which consisted of a turkey on wheat, mayo, lettuce, and tomato, he began eating while thinking.

"I wonder how everyone's doing. I wonder what life is like for them since we're all apart now?" Tommy said to himself as he ate, "I wonder how things are right now, especially with _her_," he said as he continued to think while eating.

While the sun beamed down on the lake, it glistened like many diamonds that flowed through the waters. Tommy had placed his sunglasses over his eyes. He continued thinking about life for the past twenty-one years.

He remembered everything from the age of fifteen when he received his first kiss from a girl that still escapes his mind. They were both young and very much in love. Many people saw them as _too young_ _to date_, whereas others saw it as _love at first sight_.

"Man, I loved that girl. She was definitely my everything." He said thinking, "If I could see her again, I would," he sighed.

While sipping on his can of soda, he daydreamed away of his youth and his one true love. During the intervening time, a young girl sat next to him. She was a petite brunette with some caramel highlights that adorned her face. As she sat next to him, Tommy tilted his sunglasses.

"Hi, mind if I sit here?" The young girl asked as she placed her pink blanket next to him.

Tommy didn't say a word, but nod at the girl who was before him. The young girl giggled and opened her lunch bag. As he watched her eat, he sat there in awe. He was stunned who was before him, but smiled softly as the girl ate.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm _Kimberly Hart_," the girl said as she placed her sandwich down as she shook Tommy's hand.

Tommy smiled, "Tommy Oliver. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said as he returned the handshake.

As the two continued to talk, Tommy and Kim exchanged thoughts of a long day at UCLA. Kimberly, who was a redound gymnast and a Pan Global gold medalist explained about her busy schedule and life in Florida.

"Wow, you must travel a lot." Tommy said as he bit into his apple, "By any chance, do you work for Gunther Schmidt?"

The young girl laughed, "Of course. He's the greatest coach ever. He's led my gymnastics team to gold six times in the past four years, but I thought I'd come back to California to get an education."

"That's great!" Tommy said with a smile.

"Definitely, but I'm also here to find my soul mate that I left here four years ago." Kim said in reply, "Tommy, I don't know if he's still out there. Out there – looking for me," she said about to cry.

"Kim, four years ago, I lost my true love and soul mate to a letter. I don't know if she's out there still." Tommy sighed, "I know she's out there. She is still a part of me," he said with another sigh.

Kimberly broke down in tears as Tommy held her close. He sat there with her as he comforted her by hugging her. She softly cried as she inhaled his cologne that he wore that day. While brushing his hand over her hair, tears flowed from his eyes.

"Tommy, I'm really sorry that I hurt you. I really am." Kim sniffled looking up at him.

"It's alright, maybe we can work this out." Tommy nodded as he thumbed her tears away.

**Author Note 2: **Read and review.


End file.
